Mike Haggar
Mike Haggar is the main protagonist from Capcom's Final Fight as he appears in all of them, he also appears in Capcom's lesser known game called Saturday Night Slam Masters and its sequel, Ring of Destruction. Wikia Match-Ups * Mike Haggar VS Axel Stone History Information Background * Equipment * 2x4: Like the Steel Pipe, Mike Haggar can also swing this piece of wood at ease. * Knife: As soon as he picks it up, Mike Hagger can throw a knife at an opponent from a distance. * Masamune: Mike Haggar can swing this blade as fast as he would with his steel pipe. * Steel Pipe: Mike Haggar's favorite weapon as he can swing it at ease. * Tonfa: Mike Haggar can use this as a close quarters weapon. Feats & Stats * Can destroy a phone booth in a single punch (Striking Strength) * Can not only cause a heavy dent in two trash cans in a roll but he can also send them flying as well (Striking Strength) * Can stop and knock back up to seven people in a row with punches and kicks, totaling the weight over 1,600 pounds (Striking Strength) * Can tear through oil drums like paper with just one punch, no ki focus needed (Striking Strength) * Can shatter a wooden door, wooden crates and even wooden barrels, all in just one single punch (Striking Strength) * In Ring of Destruction: Saturday Night Slam Masters 2, Mike Haggar's pile dive allows him to jump over 20 feet where he can pile dive his opponents right through lairs of stone, steel, large thick gold plates, steel plates and even through a large lair of ice, all of it being the size of a wrestling ring where after pile diving said opponent where the only thing showing is his opponents legs (Strength) * Capable of destroying cars and jeeps, within 15 seconds, with his bare hands. (Strength) * Capable of destroying a large lair of stone wall with just a single punch (Strength) * Capable of lifting people much heavier then himself such as Abigail at ease and can even move around while lifting said opponent at ease, who is specifically known to weigh around 584 pounds in muscle (Lifting Strength) * Can swing his steel pipe in four swings per second, he can also do the same with the Masamune sword as well (Combat Speed) * Can use his Double Lariat extra joy move to evade incoming bullets (Reaction Speed) * Kept up with Rolento, who moves at such speeds where he always leaves afterimages of himself and will always do so until he's defeated as seen in Final Fight and Final Fight 2 respectfully, afterimages according to science are stated to be well faster then 200 miles an hour as mentioned by LeClairity (Reaction Speed) * Can withstand getting shot by Edi-E and get back up as if nothing happened (Durability) * Can withstand the impact of a exploding grenade and gets back up as if nothing happend, which would otherwise kill a peak human person upon direct impact (Durability) ** Furthermore, Mike Haggar can get back up from a similar type of explosion that comes from a landmine (Durability) * Can withstand the impact of getting hit by an anchor with chain wielded by Drake with just one arm, which is over half his size as anchors are known to weigh over a ton (Durability) * Can withstand the impact of a falling chandelier (Durability) * Doesn't flinch easily from the likes of Kyle Travers while training him (Durability) * Fought against wrestlers in Saturday Night Slam Masters as well as Ring of Destruction, who can slam people right through wood, ice, stone gold steel and even just plain steel, with the ice, stone and even steel having the thickness of the wrestling rings themselves as a single block of steel from said wrestling ring should weigh around 55,132 pounds/28 tons as wrestlers such as The Scorpion are capable of breaking said steel which requires 707,059 PSI (Durability) * Took hits from Bratken, who can shatter a wooden door with surrounding bricks (Durability) * Took hits from Philippe, who can utterly shatter steel door by simply jumping through it (Durability) * As part of his super move in Final Fight 3, Mike Hagger can throw his opponent into the air, catches said opponent into a backdrop and leads into a spinning piledriver (Skill) * Before the events of the first Final Fight game, Mike Hagger was a professional wrestler as pointed out in Saturday Night Slam Masters, and even before that, he is stated to be a champion Street Fighter (Skill) * Dealt with characters who are experts at blocking his blows without taking physical damage from his punches (Skill) Joke Feats & Joke Stats * Can pile dive a opponent into outer space which takes him 2 seconds to reach to the opposite and and back (Joke Strength) * Can move at the speed of light (Joke Speed) * Pile dives Odin from Valkyrie Profile down to Earth from outer space (Joke Strength) * Pile dives Glacius from Marvel Comics (Joke Strength) * While pile diving Odin from Valkyrie Profile, Mike Haggar was utterly unfinished by re-entering the atmosphere as well as landing back on Metro City (Joke Durability) * Defeated Retu, who happens to be the strongest man in the world making Mike Haggar far stronger then Ryu, Akuma and even Gouken combined which also explains why it be utterly pointless to put him up against anyone within the Street Fighter verse (Joke Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Capable of withstanding fire-based attack that comes from a thrown Molotov Cocktail (Resistance) ** Furthermore in the case of Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2, Mike Haggar can also shrug off being set on fire by El Stringray, who can set his own body ablaze as he dives from his opponent from above (Resistance) * Capable of withstanding electrical-based attacks when shocked by an electrified tuning fork (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses *Can only hold a single weapon at a given moment (Fault) *Poses a possible chance to lose whatever weapon he's holding once knocked down (Fault) Videos Gen16.com Final Fight Double Impact Haggar for Mayor movie 5 "Oh My Car" Final Fight Arcade Hardest Mike Haggar no death playthrough Final Fight 2 (World) (Super Nintendo) - (Longplay - Mike Haggar Expert Difficulty) Final Fight 3 (Super Nintendo) - (Longplay - Mike Haggar Expert Difficulty) Saturday Night Slam Masters (Super Nintendo) - (Longplay - Mike Haggar Hard Difficulty) Muscle Bomber Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar(Original CPS1 Arcade Version) TAS Ring of Destruction Slam Masters 2 - Haggar Ring Of Destruction Slam Masters II "All Super Throws" 1080p 60fps FightCade The Ballad of Mike Haggar Gallery Final Fight - Mike Haggar.png|Mike Haggar with Steel Pipe Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 2.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight 2 Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 3.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight 3 Final Fight - Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Final Fight - Mike Hagger with his wife Nancy.png|Mike Haggar with his wife Nancy Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon Final Fight - Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom.png|Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom Final Fight - Mike Haggar sketch by akiman.png|Mike Haggar sketch by akiman Final Fight - Mike Haggar pile diving his opponent down to the center of Earth 1.png|Mike Haggar pile diving his opponent down to the center of Earth from one side of the planet Final Fight - Mike Haggar pile diving his opponent down to the center of Earth 2.png|Mike Haggar pile diving his opponent down to the center of Earth from the opposite side of the planet causing three explosions in turn. Trivia * As seen in the victory screens of Final Fight Revenge, Mike Haggar is seen smoking a cigar as part of his victory stance, it should be pointed out that Final Fight Revenge is non-canon. * Throughout all the Final Fight games, Mike Haggar appears in all of them. * While the US version of Saturday Night Slam Masters points out that Mike Haggar began a professional career in wrestling after being Mayor of Metro City, the Japanese version is the exact opposite, stating that he upheld said professional career until he became elected Mayor of Metro City. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Heroes Category:Final Fight Characters Category:1980s Category:Protagonist Category:Politicians Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Saturday Night Slam Masters Characters Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Orderly Good Category:Rocket Launcher Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Machine Gun Wielders Category:Team Leaders